One Life 2 Live, One Chance 2 Take
by ColorfulStarGirl69
Summary: Living in paradise, and enjoying the sun is what summers all about, right? Wrong! Unexpected appearances, partying, and disasters everywhere! What happens when you put a clever bossy girl and a selfish rich boy together? HAWAII! YAY! R-rated Later!
1. High Hopes

A/N: Hey guys, ColorfulStarGirl69 here! Just wanted to say this is our first fanfic that we are doing together, and we hope you like it! Now you guys are probably wondering why we said 'our' and 'we' before. Well it's because we, Color Crispy and StarGirl21, have joined our names together to form our new one! Well, we hope you enjoy our story! R&R!!! plz!!!

* * *

Summery: Living in paradise, and enjoying the sun is what summers about, right? Wrong! Unexpected appearances, partying, disasters everywhere! Love troubles, friendship battles, and down right hardship!!! What happens when you put a clever girl and a selfish arrogant rich boy together? HAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beta Reader: Rachel Tessen (go read her story too!)  
  
(A/N: 'italicized' = thoughts)  
  
**Chapter 1: High Hopes  
**  
She dropped her jaw in disbelief and surprise, "MUM! DAD! This will be bloody brilliant!" she was holding a thick packet of papers, a brochure to be exact. The girl with chocolate brown eyes was overflowing with joy.  
  
The woman known as mum grinned, "We thought you'd feel this way."  
  
"Not only," chimed in the dad, "are we letting you go for the entire summer, but since you're older, we are letting you go by yourself-"  
  
"-Hermione dear, we trust you and we believe this up coming year is going to be big, so we just want you to have fun."  
  
This was unbelievable, her family never used to let her do things like this! But then Hermione opened her eyes and blinked a few times, '_oh it was just a dream_,' she sighed, '_would've been outstanding though!_' She stepped out of bed putting on a baby blue jacket, it because it was freezing when she got out of her soft warm bed.  
  
Then at that moment, Hermione smelled something cinnamony. She literally leapt across the room and raced to the kitchen.  
  
"Thirty seconds flat, Hermione." Her dad chuckled softly while reading the paper.  
  
"Seriously dad, thought you knew me better! I can't refuse mum's cinnamon rolls." She began to stuff fork-loads into her mouth. Being skinny and able to stuff her mouth with sugar was truly the best gift on Earth.  
  
_'This isn't right_,' Hermione thought, '_Mum doesn't just make this for breakfast out of nowhere_.'  
  
"Herm."  
  
"What?" Hermione said eagerly sipping freshly squeezed orange juice.  
  
"Well, your father and I were cleaning out the bank-"  
  
"-Why?" interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Let us finish Herm," said Mr. Granger with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"When you were born, we yearly put in a thousand dollars so college wouldn't be a problem when that time came. But since you're a witch, we needn't worry about college, and now your savings have doubled more then what was really planned. And since you are moving out after the school year, as you mentioned, we decided to move to Hawaii! We'd like to go now and you'll be there this summer to get used to things," Hermione's mum took a deep breath.  
  
"Seriously?" said a very shocked Hermione.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"This is going to be great!" Hermione jumped up, and ran to the desk nearby in the family room. "Must-write-Harry-Ron!"  
  
She quickly wrote them and soon they were both sent by owl.  
  
"Can I pack now?" asked HermioneerHhHlfke;lkflw'rgk,l; ejm. They both nodded.  
  
"Everything?" she questioned, once again they nodded.  
  
"And-"  
  
"-We will be moving next week," said Mrs. Granger already knowing the on-coming question. Hermione raced back upstairs thinking, '_Where did I put my suitcases?_' as she opened the white door leading to her room.  
  
When she opened the door she could see that everything in her room was baby blue. (A/N: well not everything! Just the floor, walls, and bed r the main things that r blue.) Hermione suddenly sauntered to her closet, and searched for her suitcases, which just so happened to be on the very top shelf. To reach them, Hermione literally had to climb to get them down, being the short girl she is. While climbing, she slipped and fell landing on her butt. '_Ouch!'  
_  
Soon Hermione had all twelve or more suitcases lying on her bed and scattered randomly on the floor. _'Hmm . . . I have twelve luggage bags? A lot more then I expected!_' Hermione grinned to herself, it was somewhat funny how her room could be so spotless on the outside, yet, under her bed, in her dresser, and her closet it was a pigsty.  
  
Hermione didn't really get anything packed that sunny Sunday morning. She spent most of the morning trying to conduct a reasonable way to get everything into her bags. Then she remembered back in fifth year, how Tonks knew a spell to instantly pack your belongings. "Am I seriously that lazy?" Hermione said aloud, and then grinned. "Yup!" but she packed them by hand anyway.  
  
Later that day when the room was dark, there was a peck on the window. Hermione jumped at the sound, which broke the beautiful silence. That's when she screamed, "Dazle!" she quickly opened her window to let in the beautiful, snowy owl.  
  
There were two notes attached to the owl's leg, each from two of the best men in her life. She ripped open Harry's letter first. It read-  
  
**'Dear Hermione,  
This is great! Can we visit this summer? Seriously, if you let Ron and me stay we will not ask you to let us copy your homework** **anymore.'** Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and continued reading.  
  
**'Anyway, Ron and I seem to never get to spend time with your parents, but from the short various times we met them. They seemed great!'** _'Which they are,'_ thought Hermione.  
  
** 'Well, I'm staying with Ron now, and we are off to go play some Quidditch. See you soon Hermione,  
_Harry'  
_**  
Hermione smiled as she stroked Dazle's head, _'Harry's letters are always the best,'_ she thought.  
  
_'Now, to Ron's letter,'_ she was somewhat afraid to open the letter, but she eventually did so.  
  
_** 'Dear Hermione,  
What is a Hawaii? And how do you move to a Hawaii?' Ron was a clueless git. 'Oh! Harry just explained it to me. So, you're moving to a tropical muggle island? How nice. Wait, Harry also just told me that you want us to visit you! This will be awesome! I think.'  
**_  
Hermione crumpled up Ron's letter, she didn't exactly know why, but for some reason Ron had the tendency to tick her off lately. She shook her head, and slowly clicked the lamp on the nightstand off.  
  
The next morning came and went. When Hermione looked at the clock it was 2:30 P.M. when there was another peck on the window.  
  
Once again, she looked out, but nothing was there. She rose an eyebrow, "That was odd," she went back to single handedly packing all her pictures of her best friends, and of her family. Hermione cried at some of these pictures, the memories were just so perfect.  
  
"Herm!" called a voice.  
  
"Yes daddy?" chimed Hermione.  
  
"Can you come here?"  
  
"Coming daddy!" today Hermione was in such a happy mood. She hopped down the stairs to meet her parents.  
  
"We were wondering if Harry or Ron would be coming to visit?"  
  
"Erm, if it is alright with you?" she asked, asking a question to answer another question. (A/N: If you guys don't exactly get this part just ask use when you review!)  
  
"Yes, it's perfectly fine with us," replied her father. Hermione grinned and went back upstairs to finish packing. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't even close to being done.  
  
After a while longer Hermione decided to pack some of her books too. She picked up a book that was a reddish- brown color. The front was covered with neat little swirls and dots with golden writing. The golden letters spelled out: Ancient Rune Creatures. As she gazed over the book once more she remembered that Ron had given it to her on Christmas in the sixth year. She had said she wanted this book really badly, and somehow Ron had found it even though he doesn't have much muggle experience. She had thanked him about a thousand times. This was one of her favorite books for a couple of reasons. One reason was because it was a fascinating book. The other was because he had probably looked hard for it.  
  
Along with that one, she packed a few other favorites. By now, Hermione had most of her books and clothes packed, since she had packed clothes in between the books. Hermione stood up straight and looked around her room once more. _'I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe I'm actually moving to Hawaii!'_ she looked at the clock; it was now 7:38(p.m.).  
  
"Herm!" she suddenly heard her father call at the end of the stairs.  
  
"Dinner's ready! Come down and eat," he called again.  
  
"Coming daddy," Hermione happily answered.

* * *

A/N: Well that's our first chap! We know it's kinda boring, but we promise it will get better. You just have to keep reading to find out! Plz R&R to tell us what you think! Plz don't be too harsh on us! This is our first fanfic together!

**Ash** and _Steph_


	2. Ready 2 Ride

A/N: Hey guys hope guys liked the first chap!!!! Here's the next one for ya!!!! Hope you like!!! Oh, forgot to do this in the first chap! Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry Potter and co.

* * *

(A/N: 'italicized' = thoughts)  
  
**Beta Reader: Rachel Tessen, check out her story!  
  
**Chapter 2: Ready 2 Ride  
  
** Zoom!** Went a blur of green and silver, and it seemed as soon as the blur was seen in the sky it was then settled down onto the ground.  
  
"I can't stand this," yelled the boy, "I have to leave this placed!" he said aloud, as he faced a sign which read: _Welcome to the Malfoy Manor_.  
  
Draco Malfoy then smirked, '_Hawaii,'_ raced through his mind.  
  
Jumping back onto his broom, which he was previously riding, he flew back to the Manor.  
  
Draco only heard about this tropical island a couple of times in his sixth year Muggle Studies class. Of coarse, he had only taken Muggle Studies as punishment for failing Transfiguration. Although he didn't know much about this island, it sounded awesome. (A/N: do British people say awesome?)  
  
The blonde boy slipped in the steamy hot shower; the water drizzled down his sweaty body. The hot shower was relaxing, and the warm water loosened his tense muscles.  
  
Draco slowly stepped out of the shower wrapping a white towel around his waist, and one hand held it loosely. While his free hand glided through his beautiful whit blonde hair.  
  
Two, three hours went by and Draco's towel was now in a pile on the floor, while he was naked. Now being complete dry, his hair looked magnificently perfect. Pushing back a final strand of hair, he began getting dressed in some clothes because the **Club Wizard** was reopening tonight, after that bizarre incident involving a pig, earlier that year.  
  
Before Draco apperated to **Club Wizard**, he put a spell on his room to pack all his belongings that he would need for Hawaii. He was of age now so he could do magic outside school!  
  
With a smirk, Draco walked into the club with only one thought, _'Man, I'm one sexy beast!'_

From pure silence to ear- deafening music, Draco finally felt good for the day. Although he thought Hawaii might be a hell of a lot better, he went straight to the bar.  
  
"Tequila."  
  
He quickly consumed the beverage, and started to order another, when he was suddenly yanked to the dance floor.  
  
He knew who had pulled him over here, "Pansy, god! Get a boyfriend; I'm tired of you trying to get with me! Leave me alone!" Draco yelled over the banging music.  
  
"A little play time," she pleaded with her hideous eyes.  
  
"I'M NOT A DOG!" he screamed stomping away. Today was just not his day.  
  
Just like that, he disappeared from the club, to his manor, and into his own bed.  
  
Peacefully, Draco finally drifted off into dream land. This was not a normal thing for him, but drinking several shots of tequila can do that to a guy.  
  
The morning came and went quickly, meaning Draco finished with his perfect hair. He was meeting up with his best friend, Blaise Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle were so beginning of sixth year. Draco grew into a buff body and had no head use for them anymore.  
  
"We need women!" Blaise was saying to Draco as they were sitting in Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Blaise had jet black hair that was always spiked. He had piercing black eyes that kind of looked evil, like Draco sort of.  
  
"We need women? You mean I need women! Pansy really needs to figure out I'm not going to be her play thing or boyfriend anymore," he said in a very serious tone.  
  
Blaise cocked an eye brow, "Dude! Lighten up."  
  
"Sorry, I've just been really off lately. That's why I'm leaving for Hawaii in two days."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Going to Hawaii," he repeated with no expression as he sipped on his tropical coconut smoothie. (A/N: what? Even bad boys can drink in a fruity fun way! Just had to say it!)  
  
"That muggle island?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Ah, I see, seems fun," Blaise remarked.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped, "Look at the babe over there!"  
  
Blaise turned his head, "Big babe," the black haired boy began to stand up, "I'm going to talk to her."  
  
"Fine with me, there will be many more babes in Hawaii-" Draco tried to finish, but he seemed to be the only one listening.  
  
On Blaise's way to the beautiful girl, a large crowd walked in front of him. By the time they all cleared and he was at the bar, she was gone. All of Blaise's hopes died, for some reason he felt something in his mind saying he must talk to this girl. Sadly the chance never came.  
  
"No luck?" asked Draco.  
  
Blaise sighed, "No luck."  
  
The day moved on, but at a very slow rate. Draco and Blaise had probably stayed in Three Broomsticks for about three hours just staring at girls, and talking about Hawaii. They eventually ended up in a men's clothes store, **Wizzy Trunks**, looking for clothes that would be good to wear in Hawaii. (A/N: Okay we know this part is a little gay sounding, but a rich guy has to have good clothes.)  
  
"Don't you already have good swim trunks?" asked Blaise  
  
"Yeah, but I want different ones."  
  
"But the ones you have are already going to catch the eyes of all the girls in Hawaii! So you don't need another pair Draco," said Blaise in an annoyed tone, but Draco wasn't listening. Blaise sighed as Draco kept trying on more swim suits.  
  
As the day went on in a faster pace now, Draco and Blaise had hit about every clothes store in Hogsmeade only to carry two or three bags around with them. Unlike all the girls in the entire universe who shop, (A/N: girls u no what we r talking about! We carry about 50 bags after shopping!!)they only carried two or three. Not surprisingly all the bags, well at least two and a half of the bags, were Draco's things. Blaise had only gotten a Hawaiian print t-shirt, and a pair of silver-gray swim trunks. Unlike Blaise, Draco had gotten three new pairs of swims trunks, one Hawaiian print t-shirt, four super tight shirts that fit his nicely toned body perfectly, four pairs of shorts that the zippers around the knees, so they can turn into pants if he wants them to, and a pair of plain old regular dark blue jeans. (A/N: for a guy, he sure loves to shop! LOL! )  
  
He packed his new clothes with the others for the trip, and Blaise had taken his things and went home. It was around 9:00 P.M. and he was unbelievably tired. After all that running around he was ready to go to bed.

* * *

A/N: Hey! That's our second chap!! Sorry that this chap was a little shorter than the last. Ya it's a little boring, but the next chap will get better we promise!!! So plz keep reading and don't hate us!! R&R!!!!!!!  
  
**Ash** and _Steph _


	3. Mix and Match

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Hoped you liked the last chap! We are glad that you have made it this far in our fanfic!!! We, ColorfulStarGirl69, promise this chap is going to be good!!!!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!!! Don't forget to R&R plz!!!!!!!!

(A/N: 'italicized' = thoughts)  
  
** Beta Reader: Rachel Tessen -Take a look at her story-  
**  
**Chapter 3: Mix and Match**  
  
Hermione arose early that Saturday morning, with much excitement; for her plane was leaving in less than three hours for Hawaii. She dashed to the shower to wash off her drowsiness.  
  
Within an hour and a half Hermione was dressed in a lavender v-neck shirt with half sleeves (a shirt that has sleeves that goes to the elbows) and her cute black skirt that looked fab-u-lous with her shirt. Slowly Hermione laced up her sandals. The sandals were a dull straw color, but perfect and cute! She squirted some gel into her hands and made sure that her mid neck length shiny hair was going to hold the flip at the ends. She spent twenty minutes on her hair. Hermione looked perfect, especially when she added all her makeup! (Blush, eye shadow, powder, mascara, lip stick, and lip gloss)  
  
"Herm!" yelled her father, "We need to get to the airport!"  
  
"Coming daddy!" she yelled back, there is always a little child left in us all.  
  
Hermione was dashing down the stair steps as her mum threw a breakfast bar at her.  
  
"Eww, mum, these are nasty!" she complained.  
  
Mrs. Granger looked slightly sympathetic, "We can get better food at the airport when we have time. Until then, do me a favor and just act like you're enjoying that cereal bar. Please?"  
  
Hermione smiled half heartedly, "Sure mum, I can do that." She nibbled on the granola looking bar, "Mmm!"  
  
Her mother smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"You two better come or we'll never get to the airport!" hollered Mr. Granger in a nervous manner.  
  
The two women grabbed their purses and pushed their way through the door. One minute Hermione is sitting in a silent car and then the next she was waiting to get on the plane. Odd really, time seems to slow down, except this time it was like a snap.  
  
** Snap**. Once again time went just like that; she was already stepping onto the plane.

* * *

A very small house elf arrived at the end of a bed, "Mr. Malfoy, time to get up as you've requested-"  
  
"-AARRRGG!" groaned Draco  
  
"Yessir, five more minutes," the house elf vanished.  
  
Quickly five minutes had gone by and the same elf appeared, "Mr. Malfoy, time to get up as you've requested-"  
  
"-AARRRGG!" groaned Draco.  
  
"Yessir, five more minutes," the house elf vanished.  
  
This went on for about forty- five minutes.  
  
Finally the house elf arrived again, "Mr. Malfoy, time to get up as you've requested-"  
  
"-AARRRGG!" groaned Draco.  
  
"That's it Mr. Malfoy, Nico am certainly glad, Nico decided to wake up Mr. Malfoy an hour earlier then Mr. Malfoy really wanted. Or Mr. Malfoy would be late and Mr. Malfoy would blame Nico. Nico sorry, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"OUT!" roared an extremely groggy Draco.  
  
"Yessir," Nico vanished.  
  
Draco rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a big thud, and then crawled to the shower. Hours later Draco was ready to apparate to Hawaii. Well, sort of. There were stopping points and walking ways and a lot of concealment spells use on his luggage so muggles wouldn't see, '_Damn muggles,'_ Draco thought sneering.

* * *

Unlike all the snaps earlier, time seemed to slow down while on the thirteen-hour flight to Hawaii. Although it did pass a little, only a little, faster than it might of if she hadn't brought some books and her CD player. Which of coarse, she was listening to it right now, while looking out the window.  
  
**_'All the things she said _**

**_All the things she said_**

**_ Running through my head _**

**_All the things she said _**

**_All the things she said _**

**_Running through my head_**

**_ This is not enough  
  
I'm in serious s---t, I feel totally lost _**

**_If I'm asking for help it's only because _**

**_Being with you has opened my eyes_**

**_ Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how _**

**_I keep closing my eyes _**

**_But I can't block you out _**

**_Wanna fly to a place where _**

**_It's just you and me_**

**_ Nobody else so we can be free  
  
All the things she said _**

**_All the things she said _**

**_Running through my head _**

**_All the things she said _**

**_All the things she said _**

**_Running through my head _**

**_This is not enough _**

**_This is not enough _**

**_All the things she said _**

**_All the things she said  
  
And I'm all mixed up, _**

**_Feeling cornered and rushed _**

**_They say it's my fault but I want her so much _**

**_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain _**

**_Come in over my face, _**

**_Wash away all the shame _**

**_When they stop and stare – don't worry me _**

**_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_**

**_ I can try to pretend, I can try to forget _**

**_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
Mother looking at me _**

**_Tell me what do you see? _**

**_Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me _**

**_Will I ever be free? _**

**_Have I crossed the line?'  
_**  
Hermione ended up listening to the whole CD two times before switching to another.  
  
When she couldn't decide which CD to listen to, she closed her eyes and flipped through her CD case and landed on Beyonce.  
  
Hermione was mesmerized by music, especially muggle music. After all she is muggle-born. She had at least a bag full of CDs, and she had put a spell on them to be smaller so they could all fit. Luckily she was of age, just tuning seventeen. (A/N: we know her birthday is around August and it's a little early but bear with us.)  
  
Hermione lightly tapped her fingers to the beat of the song, and slightly bobbed her head.  
  
Soon enough she was changing the CD, to one of her favorites, Black Eyed Peas. She loved the songs: Shut Up, Latin Girls, Sexy, and Where is the Love? So obviously she listened to them all.  
  
In the song Sexy, she sang aloud, "I'm a freak and you know it, you're a freak and I know it!" She didn't mean to sing this aloud, but she couldn't resist.  
  
She opened her eyes, they were shut while she was singing. Other people on the plane were staring, _'Was I really that loud?'_ Hermione thought to herself, '_Apparently so'_.

* * *

Draco, now in the muggle world, was walking down what they called, **Main Street**. As he was walking he noticed a large silver box that had moving pictures like wizard's photos in a window.  
  
Then out of nowhere, the screen made a loud noise, and Draco heard and saw,  
  
"This is your Sports Channel!"  
  
He fell down in shock, "damn muggles," he repeated then smirked, "sports?" he then glared at the silver box, "No quidditch?" he paused, "damn muggles!" he said once again.  
  
He stood up, brushed himself off and continued on to his next destination.  
  


* * *

"HAWAII!" screamed a very excited Hermione. 

* * *

"Hawaii!?" pondered Draco. Someone was kissing his hand and putting a multicolored flower necklace around his neck.

* * *

It's been a week since, Draco and Hermione were both beginning to settle down.

* * *

"Hitting the beach mum, dad!" Hermione yelled as she rushed out of the house in a red and orange Hawaiian print one piece suit. Her bag was full of books, CDs, and the other necessities for the beach.  
  
Arriving at the beach three minutes later, Hermione pulls out her lime green and turquoise beach towel, and neatly spread it on the warm white sand. She then took an umbrella, propped it up in a slanted position. Finally feeling comfortable, Hermione turned on her CD player of classical music (she hates it but it blocks out the noisy beach goers) and cracked open a book.  
  
An hour or two later Hermione remembered, '_sun tan lotion'_ and quickly slapped some on her. Even though she is in the shade the sun can still seep through. 

* * *

Once again Draco crawled to the shower in the nude! Getting out a few minutes later, he decided not to work on his hair, knowing the beach water might ruin it anyway.  
  
He pulled on a pair of his new silver trunks. He slowly pushed his hand through his hair and smirked in the mirror and remarked, "I'm one sexy beast!"

* * *

Back at **Club Wizard** Blaise was sitting at a table with Pansy Parkinson. They were depressed over Draco leaving. Blaise gulped down a shot full of tequila, and then dropped the glass. It shattered but Blaise was staring straight ahead of him, at something.  
  
Pansy waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello?" she then followed his gaze to a blonde female.  
  
"There she is!" he said without taking hid eyes off the girl.  
  
The girl then slightly moved her head, so Blaise could see the side of her face and just from that Blaise was drooling.  
  
Not only was he drooling, but he had this pounding in his heart, '_Damn, this tequila is making my stomach upset!'_ he said to himself.  
  
The beautiful blonde began walking out of the club. Blaise jumped out of his seat, causing the chair to fall to the floor with a loud crash, as he ran after the girl. Pansy had a very worried look on face as he was heading for the door.  
  
By the time Blaise reached the door, she was gone again.  
  
Pansy appeared at his side and Blaise said, "That's the second time I've missed her!"  
  
"She probably isn't worth it."  
  
"I know, but something makes me chase after her. I think it's the tequila. I seem to be drinking it whenever I see her."  
  
"Lets go," complained Pansy, "I need my beauty sleep."  
  
Blaise tried to stifle his laughter, "I better get you home then Pansy. You're going to need as much sleep as possible!"  
  
She glared an icy cold glare at him, "Oh, go fuck yourself!" she snarled over the music.  
  
"Naw."

* * *

Draco was walking on the beach, and saw a beautiful girl under an umbrella. (A/N: remember peeps, Herm has different hair!) He remembered something he saw on the muggle thing called a TV; about rubbing tanning lotion on girls you don't know. He smirked at the opportunity, and began walking towards her.  
  
Then, BAM, he was hit in the head with a white hard ball, "AHHH!" he yelled as he fell to the sand.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm like so frickin' sorry!" yelled a girl.  
  
Draco shuddered, this girl reminded him of Pansy, except she was more beautiful, and had brown hair.  
  
She put out her hand, "Hi, I'm Rachel and who are you?"  
  
He took her hand, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he stood up brushed the sand off him.  
  
Rachel giggled, her hazel eyes sparking, "Well, in that case, I'm Tessen. Rachel Tessen."  
  
"Girl got jokes, I like," he smirked the remembered he had that ball in his hand still, "So funny Rachel, what do you call this?"  
  
She looked at him oddly, "A volleyball. You don't know what a volleyball is?"  
  
"Err . . ."  
  
"Hmm," she circled him, "British accent, Hogwarts. On vacation in America, meaning you took Muggle Studies. Wizard, going in seventh year. Rich boy." She grinned, "Correct?"  
  
"Correct," He had a strange look on his face, "how'd you-"  
  
"I'm a witch and I've been studying up on some things."  
  
"Then how did you know what this is?" he held up the volleyball  
  
"I'm a muggle-born-"  
  
"-Bye!" he threw the ball at her.  
  
"Pureblood pride will bite you in the ass soon enough!" she yelled to his retreating form.  
  
"Tell you when it happens!" he yelled back then muttered, "Filthy mudblood bitch."

* * *

Hermione flipped the page of her book, she looked up and saw the sky was beginning to set, _'I better get going!'_ Hermione thought to herself as she jumped up and began packing her stuff up.  
  
She turned to begin walking away when she thought she saw someone familiar, "Malfoy?" she dropped her book on accident, and went to pick it up. When she looked up again Malfoy was gone. Hermione shook her head, "I'm seeing things . . . and now I'm talking to myself."

* * *

Draco turned as he heard his name, and saw nothing except a girl picking up a book. He walked away not worrying about it.

* * *

A/N: well, there's the third chap!! We hope you peeps liked it! We know we did!! Well, plz R&R to tell us what you think!! Or email us if you have questions!!! Ya know we thought about being nice and giving you a treat!! A few hints as to what's going to happen in the next chap!!  
  
Sneak Peek at Chapter 4: 

Invitations, clubs, music, hot chicks, gorgeous guys, and some unexpected  
surprises!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: well that's all we can say for now!!! Hoped you enjoyed it!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Ash** and _Steph_


	4. Night Club Part 1

A/N: Hey folks!!!! Thanks for the reviews and everything!!!!!! Here's chap 4 and we hope you like it!!!!! Don't forget to R&R!!!!!!   
  
(A/N: 'italicized' = thoughts)  
  
**Beta Reader: Rachel Tessen-Read her story!  
  
Chapter 4: Night Club Part 1**  
  
After dinner that night Hermione felt a night swim would be nice, so she snuck into a nearby hotel pool. Their pools are more fun to go to. She was wearing a gold and maroon Hawaiian suit, and had a matching towel. She entered the pool room to see lights scattered around the pool. Hermione quickly took a beach lounger and put her towel on it.

* * *

Draco went sown to the pool that night and then he thought he saw Granger. _'No way!'_ he thought to himself, and decided not to consider the thought any further.

* * *

Soon enough an extremely hot guy walked up to Hermione, "Hey, there is this exclusive club my older brother owns, and I thought about adding a hottie like yourself to the list."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," she grinned broadly.  
  
"Name please?"  
  
'_He's cute and polite,_' thought Hermione, and then she said, "Hermione Granger."  
  
He had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E, Hermione," she began as he wrote, "G-R-A-N-G-E-R, Granger."  
  
"Thanks, odd-"  
  
"-I'm British," Hermione commented somewhat irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I've ever met a British hottie."  
  
"I'll see you at that club then?" she changed the subject.  
  
"Oh yes, see ya there!" he dashed off.

* * *

The guy that was inviting Hermione to the exclusive club, was now scooping out the pool area. He then spotted Draco. He casually walked over to him.  
  
"Dude, there is this club my older brother owns, and it's an exclusive club, and I thought about putting you on the list. Lots of hotties will be there and tonight there is a special on tequila!"  
  
Draco smirked as he heard the words hotties and tequila.  
  
"Well, the names' Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Don't tell me you're British too?" he asked.  
  
"I am, why?"  
  
"There was a babe over there that said she was British-"  
  
"-Oh really?" said Draco. Then he thought to himself, '_No way, no one from Hogwarts obviously.'  
_  
"Well, yeah, so see you at the club?"  
  
"I'm there!" Draco smirked, this would be great.

* * *

The moment Hermione thought about this club she quickly went back to her house to get ready. She knew exactly what she was going to wear. Hermione then thought, _'Ever since I changed my image I seem so much different.'_ She shook her head and brushed the thought away.

* * *

Draco immediately went to his room to change. _'Hotties!_' raced through his mind. _'Tequila!'_ raced through his mind, but the one thing that wouldn't leave him alone was the fact that he thought he saw Granger . . . a pretty Granger, and the fact that she could be the British girl.  
  
Draco shuddered, he was thinking about Granger on a summer holiday! '_Naw, it couldn't be Granger. That's not like her to take a vaca. It's probably just some hot British girl. But, who knows! Oh, well at least the club is going to be awesome!' _Draco thought while getting dressed.

* * *

Hermione walked into the ear deafening club, and went to sit in a weird cushion type chair. Then, out of nowhere the same guy from the pool sat down beside her. Hermione was a little startled, but then grew uncomfortable, because this so-much-for-polite-guy was hanging all over her, obviously slightly drunk. He offered to buy her a drink, but she refused. '_God! This guy is getting on my nerves!'_ Hermione screamed in her mind.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, where is it?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, it's right over there," he pointed to his left.

* * *

Draco slowly walked into the club and finally felt at peace. Just like **Club Wizard**. Some strange muggle music was playing, and Draco actually thought it was okay, which was pretty odd for him.  
  
He decided to go to the bar and get some tequila. He ordered, and of course, a girl came and sat by him.  
  
"Hey cutie, wanna dance with me?" the girl had asked. Draco turned to just take a look at this muggle girl, and noticed she had, at least nice looking auburn hair.  
  
"No!" he yelled over the music. The auburn haired girl glared at him, and stomped away with her nose stuck up in the air.  
  
'_God! Muggle girls can be just as annoying as some of the girls from Hogwarts, that I went out with,'_ Draco thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione had come back from the bathroom, which would have made her puke from smell if she hadn't gotten out. (Which I gather was pretty disgusting.) Then, a gorgeous guy came up and asked her to dance, and may I add that he was totally hot! '_Oh, what the hell! Might as well have some fun while I'm here!_' thought Hermione. Hermione nodded and the guy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. A song with a pretty good rhythm came on, and Hermione just went with the flow of the music. Which she had mastered in about a minute.  
  
'_Wow! This girl has the looks, the body, and the dance moves!_' thought the guy Hermione was dancing with. Hermione paid no attention to his wondering eyes, and kept on swaying her hips to the beat.

* * *

Draco turned around in his seat to see a beautiful looking girl on the dance floor. The girl was wearing a baby pink haulter top with a skirt that reached her mid-thighs. The skirt was black, and tight around the waist and butt, but it flared out at the bottom. She had on knee-high boots that were black as well. Her brown hair was completely straight except for the ends which were flipped out. It reached the middle of her neck and bounced as she danced. Her eyes matched her hair perfectly, because they are a chocolate brown color. Her eye-lids had a tinge of pink on them to match her top.  
  
_ 'This girl is a goddess!'_ thought Draco.  
  
He decided to meet this girl whether she was muggle or not. As he pushed and shoved his way through the people on the dance floor, he noticed the beautiful girl was already dancing with someone. He glared at the guy and continued to move toward the beautiful girl. '_A black eye is worth it!'  
_

* * *

Hermione looked over the shoulder of the guy she was dancing with, whose name was apparently Andrew. Then she saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He was even more gorgeous than the guy she was already dancing with.  
  
_ 'Awesome! Just my luck, he's coming this way!'_ thought Hermione also felling slightly awkward.  
  
The absolutely handsome guy was wearing a plain white T-shirt, which showed his nicely toned chest with a black button up shirt over top the white shirt that was left open. He had black pants with a leather belt with a picture of a snake engraved in it. He also had matching black Docs on. His bright blonde hair was slicked back and matched his skin perfectly. Then there was his eyes. They were a gray-blue color that matched his hair and face.  
  
'_Wow, '_ thought Hermione, '_ this guy is such a total hottie! Yet he seems so familiar.'  
  
_ Hermione decided to let him come to her, so she kept dancing. Somehow while she was looking at the guy coming toward her, and dancing, she had swithched partners. That Andrew that she was with was no longer with her.  
  
'_Oh well, it doesn't matter. Not when another guy is coming toward me!'_ thought Hermione.

* * *

As Draco kept drawing nearer and nearer, he kept thinking that this beautiful goddess looked like Granger.  
  
_'No it can't be her! Granger has long wavy brown hair, and this girl has straight hair! Besides Granger isn't hot._' Draco thought furiously. It seemed as though the pounding music in the background kept getting louder and louder, but he didn't care. He finally reached the girl when he noticed something.  
  
"GRANGER!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry to leaving you hanging but you will have to wait for Part 2 to the Night Club. R&R!!!!  
  
**Ash** and _Steph _


	5. Authors Note: 1

Hello readers of this fanfic!  
This is just an A/N by Color Crispy. Right now I'm extremly bored and thought I might as well put something up on the fanfic while the next chapters are coming up.  
Hope you enjoyed our evil little cliffie at the end of Chapter 4. We had to end it somewhere and its not our fault it ended there. Only God knows where things will end. Mwhahaha. cough Sorry, I get a little carried away at times. Upcoming chapters should be Chapter 5 and Chapter 6. Hopfully they will be up by next week or maybe as soon as this next upcoming weekend. YAY!  
We had really planned on having at least a new chapter up each week. But StarGirl has been bombed with major chores. And I keep going on vacation. First I go to Florida, when I got back I was home barely and then I went to New York, and I just got back yesterday, and now I'm leaving for Michigan next week. And then school starts back up. Then it'll be even harder, because you have to get used to school again. So we might only be getting a chapter up maybe once every 2 weeks or something. I do have a feeling though, once we are in school we'll be more organized and be able to get things up quicker.  
Hey! If you guys really do love us at the end of our story, we have a few surpises in our sleeves. If you know what I mean.  
We will try to write a whole nother fanfic after this one. Rachel Tessen, our Beta Reader and best friend wants us to write one about Ginny and Draco. So we will try to write one like that.  
Also I think we'll try to write one about Harry and Ginny or Harry and Hermione. Since StarGirl loves Dan Radcliffe. Oops I shouldn't had said that.  
Maybe if you guys also really like Blaise and the New Girl then maybe we'll write a fanfic just based on them! How does that sound? Or if you really like New Girl then we'll put her with Draco. Oh so many ideas!! I love writing! SO much fun!  
If your wondering who New Girl is, you'll figure it out later, can't tell you now or we'll be spoiling the story for you! And I try to explain one little thing, I have to explain the whole story and you don't want that. You'd rather read the story instead, right? RIGHT!  
Well, I'm still bored and I've been typing like nonstop for the past like 2 minutes, so I'll answer reviewer's question from the review page.  
  
_rAcH_-Sorry about not putting a lot of stuff abotu her actually moving to Hawaii. But she is moving. And we'll try to make Draco hotter for you!  
  
_Draco's Slytherin Princess_-Ah! Another of StarGirl and I's good friend!!! Hey Jessi! Not really sure what happened here: "Can I pack now?" asked HermioneerHlfke;lkflw'rgk,l; ejm. They both nodded. It just happened. So please just ignore it.  
  
_bubblechic_-Is that you Shanda? If so, hey!!! Love the name!!! And yes you finally get to read what were writing at lunch all this time. We planned and planned and now all our dreams will come true. Publishing, on ! And the nude part, just had to add that, is an esstental...or however you spell that word!  
  
_AtwistedAngel13_-Hey!!! (People who are reading this, you should so read her fanfics, especially Accidental Love, she is very good!) Actually no this story isn't all about her moving to Hawaii, just the entire beginning, she does go to school and lots of stuff happens there. But Hawaii comes back into the picture later on. Ohand thank you about the notes, I wrote that part. I liked it too. And we'll keep it in mind not to put A/N notes in the middle.  
  
Well, thats it for shout outs, hope you don't mind this A/N chapter sorta thing. We'll probably end up deleting it later. This is just for you guys to read while your waiting for the next chapters. 


	6. Authors Note: 2

I know your gonna be mad at us for putting two A/N notes in a row, but there are some things I, Color Crispy need to say. First off, your probably wondering why I'm always putting things up and all. Its because whenever I get online I seem to have more time then StarGirl21. But there are a few things I would like to say. Right now in the fic we have up to 6, we just have not had the chance to upload it I'm really sorry. It was supposed to be up this weekend, but it did not happen. Also we are having a little of a writers block. So in the review of this, please state your ideas!!! And while this small writers block is occuring, I am writing a few One-Shots. The one I am working on is part of a Draco Trilogy. They will all be One-Shots. But I am getting them. I am almost done with one of them. So I hope you like it. I also have many other One-Shot ideas. And once I am all done with those and we still have writers block for the fanfic, I will take some One-Shot ideas and dedicate them. All you have to do is email to and give your fave characters together, setting, and how you want them to get together. And if between any of these One-Shots, the fanfic is back to full affect, I will save those fanfic and eventually get them up. So I hope you will bare with us and still stick to the fanfic. And if I didn't mention this before, StarGirl and I just started school Thursday, so it might be awhile.  
  
Now to the shout outs:  
  
_Sakura-Maylo-G_-Its about time you reviewed this story of ours and they better be good reviews if not. You'll be shunned. The first chapter is the worst of our chapters and it was detailed that much because it wasn't the big of a deal, for a setting and all. AND DON'T BE HARSH ON US. THIS IS OUR FIRST FANFIC TOGETHER! **_(Also to people who like to joke around and say this is soo boring then say j/k. STOP! This is our first fanfic, we don't wanna hear those lame jokes.)_**  
  
Thanks for your time and please R&R and tell your friends, please!  
  
-ashandsteph 


	7. Night Club Part 2

A/N: Hiya folks!! Hope you liked the last chap!!!! Sorry, to disappoint you, but we've had the chapters ready to go. We just wanted to see-read what you had to say!!!! The next few chapters have been waiting you!!!! Well, guess this is enough chit-chatting! Here you go!!!! Hope you like it!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!! Plz!

* * *

(A/N: _italicized_= thoughts)  
  
**Chapter 5: Night Club Part 2  
**  
Hermione froze. She looked at her so-called-gorgeous guy.  
  
"MALFOY!?"

Hermione was completely shocked. Her dance partner, Danny, was looking quite confused at this point, and decided to leave for this other girl he saw. Now Hermione was left standing there very shocked.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked looking at her cynically.  
  
"Since when do you go on vacations?"  
  
For some odd reason Draco's feet kept taking him toward Hermione. He couldn't understand why his feet wouldn't stop moving. It's like they were bewitched or something.

* * *

Draco had asked her a question, but it didn't quite register right away. Then, without thinking she answered, "I was invited. What about you?" 

Hermione was still a little shocked, but decided to sit down and talk. The music, heat, and shock, was making her dizzy.  
  
"I'm going to sit down. Would you care to join me and talk? Or am I too bad of blood for you?"

Without looking back to see if Draco would follow her, she pushed her way to a seat.

* * *

Draco didn't get time to answer her, because she started to walk off. Once again, as if his feet were bewitched, he began to follow Hermione.  
  
_What is going on? Why are my feet moving? And why did Granger change her look? God, this is too much for me._  
  
Draco sat in front of Hermione without looking at her right away. When he did look at her though, her face clearly covered with surprise.  
  
"What?" he asked a little confused.  
  
"You sat down with me. Why? Are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked yelling over the music. Draco ignored her and went back to the other questions.  
  
"I was invited here too. Though there's really nothing to do except drink."  
  
"Oh yeah," Hermione said sarcastically, "You're only drinking and doing nothing, because there aren't any witches or wizards here that can occupy you."  
  
Draco glared at her. She was right though, but he wasn't about to admit that to a filthy mudblood. He decided to change the topic.  
  
"When did you change your whole look?" he asked certainly interested in the answer.  
  
"At the beginning of summer vacation," was all she said. She wasn't the kind of girl to just tell Malfoy her who life story on getting a new look.

* * *

A few minutes of awkward silence, well not exactly silence from the music and all, but between them they didn't speak for several minutes.  
  
Then at that moment one of Hermione's favorite songs had come on.  
  
"Ohmigod! I love this song!" Hermione screamed over the music. She looked aver to Draco who was looking a bit confused.  
  
"This song is by Beyonce called Naughty Girl!" she explained. With a blink of an eye Hermione was out of her seat, and standing in front of Draco.  
  
"Will you dance with me? Please?" Hermione pleaded, well sort of and feeling odd. _Did I just ask that?_ _

* * *

_  
Draco didn't understand what was so fabulous about this muggle song, but apparently it was cool.  
  
_Oh, what the hell! I haven't had any fun all night long!_ he thought.

* * *

_I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me_

_You can feel my burning flame_

_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me_

_Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe_

_I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

* * *

Hermione sways to the beat of the music around Draco. Once again the music took her away, and all she could do was think she was Beyonce and Draco was Usher, which Hermione had a major crush on. Hermione was shy while dancing, but to Draco she was not shy at all.  
  
Slowly Draco played with her leg, drumming his sly fingers up her thigh and then gave this look of, _Damn-she's-a-fine-dancer!_  
  
Draco's face seemed to be bewitched to go close to Hermione's body. Then the song ended and Draco snapped back to reality, feeling disgusted in himself.  
  
Hermione dancing wildly, found herself sitting at the bar fanning herself with her hand moments after the song ended.  
  
"Here," Draco handed her a glass of something.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her oddly, "Water obviously!" he yelled over the blasting music of the next song _The Reason by Hoobastank_.  
  
"Oh thanks!" she took the glass quickly, and gulped it down in one gulp. "Eww, this has a nasty- yet satisfying taste."  
  
"Probably because its tequila-"  
  
"WHY YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Calm down beaver."  
  
"I don't have buck teeth anymore, thank you very much." She said with pride in herself.

* * *

Draco felt like talking to Hermione longer for some twisted idea, but he was interrupted by the guy that invited him here.  
  
"Hey you two," said the perky guy.  
  
_Reminds me of a drunk jock,_ thought Hermione.  
  
"Fun and games at my house, at 11 tonight!" he yelled and then swayed to the floor.  
  
"It'd be rude not to go," spoke Hermione.  
  
"Don't you have a bed time?" smirked Draco, his hair falling out of place. _Damn that cheap hotel shampoo!_ he thought.  
  
Hermione gave him a glare of hatred.  
  
"Fine you don't have a bed time," Draco said standing up. "It's an hour till 11; wanna maybe try that dance move again?"  
  
"Malfoy wanting to dance with a filthy mudblood, eh?" 

He gulped, "tequila,"  
he briefly said, making it sound like an excuse.  
  
"Well," she thought it over, "well, okay, but-"  
  
"But what?" snapped Draco.  
  
"I can't dance like that to this song."  
  
_30 Minutes by Tatu was playing._  
  
He listened to the music, "And why not?"  
  
"Bad beat."  
  
Draco who knew nothing about music, simply said, "So?"  
  
"So . . . I can't dance to a bad beat," Hermione said sternly.  
  
Draco had dull look on his face, "Don't be so smart about it."  
  
Hermione stands up and stomped off.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" demanded Draco.  
  
She didn't answer but just kept walking to the opposite side of the room. Finally she came back and she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the center of the floor.  
  
The DJ screamed through his microphone, "PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER! THEY'LL BE DANCING TO NAUGHTY GIRL BY BEYONCE!"  
  
Draco stood there stunned, while Hermione had the biggest grin ever on her face.

* * *

A/N: Such a terrible cliffy we know!!!! That's why we did it!!!! Sorry that this chap is so short, but fear not; for if you review we may be nice enough to put up the next chap!!!! For now though here's a quick preview!!!!! V  
  
**Chapter 6**

_Sexy dance moves, surprises, some truth or dare, and a lot of fun!!  
  
_Don't forget to review us!!!!!!!


	8. A Night, Not to Forget

A/N: Hello!!!! You all probably think we're so evil for ending the last chapter like that!!!!! Hehehe...umm we hoped you liked it!!!! Anyway you're going to think we're even more evil after this!!!! Hehehe!!! - oh, just read the story to find out!!!! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: We've been neglecting to say this because it just breaks our hearts so much. Well, here it goes: we don't own anything! There, we admitted it! We said it are you happy now!

* * *

(A/N: '_thoughts_')  
  
**Chapter 6:**

_ A Night, Not to Forget_  
  
The beat of the music came on, and Hermione's hips swayed back and forth with it. She was gone. She was now in her own world of dancing.  
  
Moving her hips faster she slowly circled Draco, who wasn't moving. She then pressed her back to him like Beyonce, (A/N have u ever seen the music video to Naughty Girl by Beyonce? Well, if you have seen it, you know what we mean! If not, well you'll just have to use your imagination. We know you all have one. Hopefully.) and did a slow wave type move with her body, still leaning against Draco's.  
  
Draco, who was now getting used to the beat, was surprised when Hermione leaned her body against his, and did the sexy wave move. She had done this once or twice now, before starting to do these sexy leg kicks. Draco, becoming more challenging, put his hand o her thigh moving it up and down.  
  
Hermione then lifted her arms, and draped them around Draco's neck keeping them there. Once again, she did that sexy wave move purposely hitting his body with her body. Slowly she brought her hands down his hot and sweaty neck, and then slowly pushed them down her own body. As she pulled away from Draco she spun in a small circle around him. With this Draco caught one of her hands, pulled her close to him again facing face-to-face.  
  
Hermione put her hands on his chest and pushed away moving to his side.  
  
Draco puts his arm around her waist holing on tightly without knowing it. Hermione feeling secure enough leaned back, arching over his arm. She quickly came back up and pushed Draco to the floor. Hermione clapped her hands together, keeping them high above her head. Then out of nowhere was shaking her butt in circles, and very slowly moved downward.  
  
Draco was getting off the floor to see Hermione's butt in his face shaking faster, and moving slowly, very slowly downward. Draco's eyes were fixed on her and roaming all over her body. She was now moving her way back up and so was he.  
  
Once she was standing completely, he immediately went to her. He was behind her, she was in front of him.  
  
Together, they both moved to the beat. Both being taken away by the music.  
  
Once again, Draco grabbed her hand and spun her around in a circle. Gracefully she fell to his awaiting arm. They both stared intently into each others' eyes, breathing heaving.  
  
The music had finally ended and they both came crashing back to reality. Draco and Hermione were staring into each others' eyes with anything but hated. Hermione was wondering how Draco knew how to do such moves like Usher. And Draco was wondering the exact same thing.  
  
It didn't last for long, the moment Draco hard the shouting and cheering from everyone in the club he glared at her. He took her hand and dragged her outside of the club.  
  
"You," he began.  
  
"You liked it," said Hermione.  
  
Draco stood there, thinking, "Who wouldn't?" he simply said and began walking off.  
  
Then out of he heard Hermione saying, "I'm starving!"  
  
"Are you following me?"  
  
"We were invited to the guy's house. I just thought we'd go together and on the way get something to eat," she said shyly.  
  
Once again, Draco carefully thought of what to say. _If I say the wrong thing it might seem like I want to spend with her_, he blinked. "Might as well."  
  
A grin appeared on Hermione's face and Draco's stomach flipped, "I think I'm hungry too."  
  
"Well, there is an open hot dog stand down the road."  
  
Hermione began to walk down the road; it was dark besides the light from the light posts, and it was quiet besides the crashing of the waves.  
  
She had reached the stand and had quickly ordered and paid before Draco could even get to the stand.  
  
"You really must be hungry if you're eating all that!"  
  
"I ordered for you as well," she replied ignoring the insult and said, "Also my dancing seems to use all my energy. So I get hungry easily."  
  
Soon they found a bench to sit down and they feasted on hot dogs, nachos and cheese, and strawberry milkshakes, they watched the waves of the ocean. Draco wasn't sure if he should eat such foul food, but he ate it anyways and enjoyed it.  
  
Together they sat in a blissful silence when Draco broke it, "I have to admit your new look is pretty hot."  
  
"Thanks, I guess. You're pretty hot yourself," she remarked unconsciously.  
  
Then most unbelievable thing happened; Draco leaned over the bench and kissed her.  
  
Draco blinked; Hermione sat there sipping her milkshake. It was all just a day dream, or in this case a night dream. _Why in all of the universe would I think that?!_ Draco mused to himself, _Ah. Too much tequila._

* * *

That exact night Harry and Ron were sitting in the living room of the Borrow playing wizards' chess. As Ron made his move Ginny strolled into the room. Ginny was wearing an oversize blue sweatshirt that hung over her shoulder; also revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. The shirt went down to her knees, and the sleeves way past her hands. Her fire red hair was flowing gracefully around her shoulders.  
  
Ron looked up, "AHH! Ginny! Go put some clothes on! Harry doesn't want to see you like this!" he yelled hysterically.  
  
Harry shrugged it off, "I don't mind."  
  
Ginny gingerly took a seat near them, "See. He doesn't mind," she grinned, "I play winner."  
  
"Won't be me," stated Harry. Ginny's hopes somewhat fell, but continued to watch, still with hope.

* * *

"Ready to go to the party?" grunted Draco.  
  
"No!" shrieked Hermione, "I gotta get home to change!"  
  
"Whatever. Let's just hurry up," Draco demanded.  
  
Hermione ignored his attitude and sped off for home, not wanting to miss extra partying time.  
  
Draco followed her not knowing what else to do. And he wanted to see what kind of scum home she lived in. Living with just Muggles.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door to the house of the pool dude. When the door opened Draco walked in without being offered to come in.  
  
"DRACO!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"What?" said a very clueless Draco.  
  
"Rude?"  
  
"Hey!" said the guy.  
  
"Hello," the replied together. The lights were dim as they were shuffled inside.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We're going to play Truth of Dare," yelled someone in the room.  
  
From behind two people pushed Hermione and Draco down, "Uhh..." they said.  
  
"I'll start," yelled a girl.  
  
"Truth of Dare...Flora?" said the girl.  
  
"Dare! Thank you for asking Kara."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up. I dare you to...make out with every guy here!" said the Kara girl.  
The girl named Flora lifted herself off the floor and went to the first guy she saw. She sat in his lap and started kissing him in a hungry passion. Soon she moved to the next, and then the one after that.  
  
Unfortunately for Draco, he was next in line. The only reason he didn't want to make out with this girl was because she was a stupid muggle.  
  
She sat in his lap like all the others, and started kissing him. This went on for about five minutes. _I bet he's enjoying this. That slime ball!_ Hermione thought. Surprisingly, Hermione saw Draco make a disgusted face toward the girl's back.

* * *

After about ten more minutes the Flora girl had finally finished making out with all the guys, and sitting where she previously was turning a bright shade of red. She then gathered her courage again and asked the boy who invited then there.  
  
"Truth or dare Devon?" Flora asked him  
  
"I'll take a dare," he answered.  
  
"I dare you to go around the room, and pick out the girl you think is the hottest. Then make out with her," said Flora with a big grin on her face. Devon happily took the dare, and started to walk around the room looking at all the girls up and down very closely.  
  
Most of them were chatting amongst their friends blushing, hoping they would be picked to kiss the hot guy in front of them. Interestingly, one girl didn't do any of that stuff. She just sat there waiting by a blonde haired boy. She was in a lavender tube-top with a black mini skirt. The black boots she had on climbed their way up her calves. Her auburn hair reached her mid-neck, and it flipped out at the ends. Devon recognized her as that hot British girl he met at the pool in the hotel earlier, and at the table in the club. He picked her in his mind as he strode over toward her.

* * *

When Hermione noticed that Devon was looking at her for a while she started to get nervous. _Oh no!_ she thought, _He's going to pick me. I just know it,_ and what d'ya know! He came to a stop right front of her. He took her hand, and she stood up. Looking nervous as hell.  
  
"What's your name again?" he asked.  
  
"It's Hermione, Hermione Granger," she replied not looking up at him right away.  
  
"That's right! Well, I pick you," he said looking straight into her eyes with a look of something she couldn't figure. He pulled Hermione closer to him, and started to kiss her in a hungry passion. He pressed his body hard against hers, and received a small gasp from her. Devon didn't waste any time plunging his tongue into her mouth, all the while his hands were roaming all over her body. Hermione was feeling more uncomfortable, and certainly didn't like it when one of his hands went to her inner thigh. Accidentally, she let out a soft moan that only Devon could hear. He pressed his lips harder onto hers, and continued for a few more moments.  
  
After what seemed like ages to Hermione, they had parted and took their seats again. Devon had a look of satisfaction on his face, but Hermione looked like a tomato. Devon was scanning the room to pick who to ask. When he couldn't find anyone, he asked the blonde haired boy next to Hermione.  
  
"Umm...Hermione what's that guy's name beside you?"  
  
"Draco," she simply said.  
  
"Thanks. Draco truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," he said looking board.  
  
"I dare you to massage Kara's breasts," Devon said looking kind of evilly at Draco.  
  
"Which one's Kara again?"  
  
Kara raised her hand slowly, and turned a bright shade of pink. Draco lazily got up, and went over to her. He kneeled down in front of her, and started to massage her breasts all the while bareley hiding the look of disgust from her. She let out a moan of pleasure, and grabbed his writs and pushed his hands onto her breasts harder. Hermione rolled her eyes, 'she is so out to get attention.' she gasped, she sounded almost...jealous.  
  
Thankfully for Draco he finally finished and returned to his seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Truth or dare on!" screamed other people.  
  
"Then dare, I guess," she said as she gave in.  
  
"I dare you to give me the sexiest lap dance you can. If you can that is," Draco said smirking.  
  
By the look on Hermione's face he smirked even bigger. Hermione, however, was completely shocked and was turning another shade of red. True she sorta knew how to do one, from a sick minded friend she met once. But she was not wanting to give one to Draco. Its like a slut dance and a slut dance to Draco was anything but good.  
  
A chair was pulled to the center to the room for Draco to sit in, while some black haired girl picked the moody yet slutty music. Hermione was so embarrassed, but she never gives in on dares, so she couldn't back down now. The music started and she swayed her hips in a way that could entrance anybody. She continued this while walking in a slow circle around the chair. She stopped behind the chair on her second circle, and kissed the back of Draco's neck oh so tenderly. This sent shivers down his spin, and a satisfied grin appeared on Hermione's face. She then sat on his lap straddling his thighs, kissing his jaw bone with butterfly kisses. Leading them to the corner of his mouth she teased him a little bit. Moving away from his mouth she traveled down his neck to where the neck meets the chest. She undid some of the buttons on his shirt with her teeth in a seductive way.  
  
When she had undone his shirt down to his stomach, she came back to his collarbone. Kissing across his collarbone and over his shoulder, all the while his shirt fell of his shoulders earning a very small gasp from Draco eyes. They were huge from surpise. Then she did the unthinkable. She ground her hips into him, which earned her a well deserved moan from him. While doing that she took the opportunity to kiss him hard on the mouth with her hands brushing across his well toned chest, and down his shoulders. Then only to bring them back up and around his neck. Draco unconsciously put his arms around her waist, and pushed her harder against him. One of his hands stayed at the small of her back, but the other was on her thigh, which was riding up her skirt.  
  
Then the music ended, and Hermione got off him, but not before he could tell her, "Nicely done Hermione. I didn't know you had the moves. I didn't think you had it in you," she blushed heatedly at this, and then heard a round of applause.  
  
_That felt nice,_ thought Hermione as she took a seat in the circle. _Wait! What? Did I just think that?!_  
  
_I think I might want more!_ Draco thought and sat down by Hermione, _Wait one damn minute! She is Granger, the mudblood beaver!_

* * *

"So it's my turn?" asked Hermione. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Truth or dare, err-you," she pointed to a girl who looked a year younger than everyone there.  
  
"Dare," she replied with confidence.  
  
'This is not the kind of party I was looking forward to. I'm not the kinda person to give dares,' thought Hermione. "Well," she began, "I dare you to go outside in the nude, walk down to the nearest market and buy us each a box of pixi stixs. And Devon, why don't you go with her to make sure that she goes through with it." Hermione felt guilty as the girls fun grin fell to a grim and dull smile.  
  
"Great!" yelled a very excited Devon.  
  
The girl asked, "How many people are here?"  
  
Hermione counted, "Twenty-five."  
  
The girl stood up as did Devon and they left to undress.  
  
As the door closed, everyone looked at Hermione saying, "Good one!" or "I wish I thought of that," but the thing that shocked her the most was when Draco said, "Brillant. Excellent."  
  
Hermione shot back, "I don't need to punch you again?" she was referring to third year.  
  
"For such a cute couple you two argue a lot!" yelled Kara.  
  
"Cute couple?" scowled Draco. Hermione looked stunned.  
  
"So you're not a couple?"  
  
NO!" they both yelled in unison.

* * *

A/N: What an ending!!! Loved the truth or dare part!!!!!! Well, we hoped you enjoyed the chap!!!!! We hope this chap was long enough for you and we are sorry for the long delay in updating the chaps. Plz don't flame us! And don't hurt us either! Well, here's a small preview of the next chapter!!!! Plz review!!!  
  
**Chapter 7**

_Drunken guys, an angry Draco, and some unexpected surprises._


	9. Unexpectedness

A/N: -Screams- We are sooo very, very happy, we have sooo many reviews and this is like our 9th chapter up, including A/N stuff! YAY! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. And for the ending we hope it wasn't too cruel. I actually don't see why. But I hope chapter 8 was juicy enough for you. If notâ€well, something is wrong with you because that was like sooo juicy!

**Chapter 7**

_Unexpectedness _

Days went by and Hermione was doing her best to avoid Draco, but somehow he ends up be somewhere around her at all times. Except when she was at her house or in the bathroom by the pool, Draco wasn't around, thankfully.

"Obviously the fine line between fact and fantasy relies on you beliefs of the matter."

Draco nods, "I completely agree!"

It was noontime here in Hawaii and the sun was blistering hot. "It's so hot," complained Hermione.

"Let's fry an egg!"

"What? Why? Huh?"

"I heard it somewhere, did I use the saying wrong?" question Draco in a confused manner.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

Draco looked at Hermione and then back at the water. Besides Hermione's beautiful features he, he really likes her courage, spunk, and intelligent mind. He was slowly thinking Miss. Granger is actually decent. 'She is just a friend I can talk to,' Draco confirmed to himself.

While Draco was thinking he got completely splatter with water, "damn you muggle!"

"Tch, tch, temper, temper, Malfoy," giggled a wet Hermione, who was now sitting in the pool.

"GRANGER!" he began shouting, "I'm going to get you!" he started to get off the blue and white lounger.

Still giggling she said, "And let the water mess up your hair?"

He halted, "the sun has damaged some of the gel and your splash as definitely ruined the firm hold from the hairspray," five minutes later and Draco was still rambling on about his sexy hair. "And see I might as well jump in the pool-"

"Here," Hermione hands him a snow cone."

"What's this?"

"It is flavored ice."

"Ah. I heard of these. When did you get it?"

"I went while you were rambling on about your hair."

"Thanks for listening," Draco muttered with sarcasm.

"Welcome!" Hermione giggles.

* * *

"I miss Hermione," signed Ginny. "no more one on one girl talks."

"I miss Hermione too, no telling us what to do," Ron sighed.

"Harry sighed, "I miss Hermione as well, no fun talking about pointless things without her."

The three signed once more all together.

"You know Hawaii seems like a awesome place to go to. We should visit Hermione," Ginny said not realizing that she had just had a brilliant idea.

"That's bloody brilliant, Ginny!"

"I agree," Harry replied.

* * *

Hermione was sleeping peacefully when she was shaken awake.

'Uhg!" moaned and groaned Hermione.

"Rise and shine, sunshine," she heard.

Hermione pushes the covers off her to show her wearing a skimpy mango orange spaghetti strap tank tap, and peach red pink color very short, shorts, with a cute Hawaiian design down the sides.

"Could you wear any less then that, Hermione?" said the voice again.

"She snapped her eyes open and screamed, "MALFOY?!" Hermione threw her covers back over herself, "What are you doing in my bedroom?!"

"I felt like being a nice jerk today. Summer and being free has made me a different man. So please will you do me the favor and spend the day with me?"

"As friend, certainly, I would love to go!" Hermione said only seeing the good side of this all.

"Well, first off lets get you dress!" Draco said in a unusually happy voice.

Hermione looked at him a little oddly, "You're going to pick my clothes out for me?"

"If you want to put it that way, I guess so."

"Hermione grinned and pointed to her closer. _'Draco seems so different. His nasty attitudes seem to have disappeared since his father was sent to Azkaban and his mother passes away from natural causes. And being here where no one knows him, except me, must be an advantage that he is taking_.'

Draco came out and brought to some clothes. To Hermione surprise, he brought out a complete out fit. He also had very good taste in clothes. He laid a khaki ruffled skirt on the bed, with a baby blue top, with Angel written on it in lavender and whenever she moved t shimmered, with matching tank top. And then he set down a pair of white flip flops on the floor. He left the room saying, "I'll be out here if you need me," and shut the door behind him.

Hermione went to stand in front of her full length mirror, and looked at herself over; she found out very pleasingly that the clothes fit perfectly to her curves, "Wow! I look great!" she thought.

"Nice, very nice, Granger," said a voice behind her. She whipped around to find Draco a foot away from her.

"Now we can go," he said to her.

"Ah. Not yet. I still have to fix my hair," Draco sighed, and went to sits on the bed and picks up a magazine called, "YM" and he begins to find the magazine thrilling in a way. Hermione was back out in fifteen minute with her fair flipped out like at the club.

"I love this look, Granger."

Hermione turned, to show off, her head over her shoulder.

Draco whistled.

* * *

Ginny comes storming downstairs, "MY BAGS!" she yelled as three suitcases were tumbling down the staircase.

"Bloody hell Ginny what's with all the bags?" exclaimed Ron.

"Off to see Hermione," she grinned.

"You're off to do what?" Harry asked now walking into the room.

"I'm off to see Hermione," she replied in a dreamy tone to Harry.

"Awesome, wait for me, I'm gonna pack my bags!" Harry replied.

"Great," she said, tears in her eyes.

Harry ran upstairs.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Ron.

Ginny got extremely red in the face, "I took the liberty to pack your bags for you Harry," she gave Harry a small smile. "Oh and yours too," she indicated to Ron.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I hope you liked it. It ends really boring, but hey we can't give you a lovely cliffie every time can we? Well, next chapter is gonna be great!

**Chapter 8**

_Draco's Date_


	10. Authors Note: 3

Hey all you adoring fans out there. Isn't this like the coolest. We ahve 10 chapters up, including all of the Author Notes. Hope you don't mind these. But they give you insite on whats happening and all that stuff. Why we aren't updating and also you get to see shout outs...which we all know you love. Well, right now we are really happy with how we actually got lots of chapters up, but we want more up. We are sorry about not posting as much as we would really like. Right now we are typing up chapter 8. Star Girl is actually, she has been really busy and hasn't has the chance to get it completely finished, but once its up. She is turning the typing over to me. And I should be able to get more up. Because, no offence to StarGirl, I am a faster typing and get online just a little more then she does. Which in some ways can be mad. LOL. School has been very busy as well, its easy but just kinda overwhelming at the same time. Well, in the language class that StarGirl and I are in we have to write this paper, about anything we like. And we are making them into 2 One-Shots. It was gonna be just one paper but ours were so long she told us to make them into two papers. So they will be One-Shots, just with two chapters. Lol, or we might combine them. Well, the one that I'm writing its sorta a HP one. So you HP lovers you love this! And StarGirl is writing an InuYasha one. So you HP loves that also love Inu, you'll love this! Then each of us are each writing another one (btw we are having major writers block with our first fanfic, but its coming along! Send us your ideas). Star is writing a Marmalade Boy One-Shot and I'm writing a Fruits Basket, we are hopeing to upload them at the same time. So if we add all these then we should have up to 5 stories for you to read! Won't you love that! . Lets see what else. Oh Chapter 8 is called Draco's Date and I'm pretty sure its all self explanatory. Ha! Its really long, and we are typing it up then going to print it up and add some more details. So it should be extra long, bcause I tend to go pen crazy when I'm editing and adding stuff!  
  
Well, I have nothing else to say so onto the Shout Out!!!  
  
_starlett13_ Review 1-(Chapter 1)-Seriously you did not think the chapter was boring, awww, that makes us proud. And now that you say we should be proud...we are, we set it up, and its the first chapter what first chapter isn't boring?! And yeah the surfer guys would be cute, I, Color Crispy, would soo be taking up lessen just to hang out with them. Lol.  
  
_starlett13_ Review 2-(Chapter 2)-Oh you don't like Blaise and Draco together? Well, they aren't exactly the best of friends its just that Draco ditches his goons and Blaise was left. So yeah.  
  
_starlett13 _Rewview 3-(Chapter 3 and 4)-Lol, in a hurry to read the next chapters that your barely reviewed! If so, thats great!!! We got followers! True followers!  
  
_bubblechic_ Review 1-(Chapter 7)-Sorry Shanda, but cliffies make a true story and I know Tom Andew Felton is a beautiful name!  
  
I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton! I love Tom Felton!  
  
Sorry about that, really into the moment of my love. Lol. Tom.  
  
_ash44_ Review 1-(Chapter 7)-Cool! StarGirl went to Hawaii and thats one reason why we picked it. I hope you liked Hawaii and I'm glad you like our story.  
  
_Myrna_ Review 1-(Chapter 7)-Yay! Another person who loves our story!!! And yeah Hawaii was a good pick! And this scene was total hot, right, right! One of my faves personally!  
  
_DarkRaven-04_ Review 1-(Chapter 8)-Yes, a very sexy Hermione, hope it didn't sound to bad. But hey she is an only child and stuck with 2 best guys friends, what else is she supposed to be good at?! Besides book stuff?  
  
_bubblechic_ Review 2-(Chapter 8)-Actually Shanda, StarGirl made the lap dance, but the truth or dare and stuff was my idea! And Shanda, it would be 'us' to give Tom a lap dance not just you. Think of the other, Shanda, think of the other! Yes, Hermione is very different in our stroy! And I'm glad we are on the top list of fave stories! I mean seriously its me, the writer, and Ash, the writer!  
  
_Myrna_ Review 2-(Chapter 8)-You think its hot! Cool! And I'm glad we decribe it enough to put it in your dirrty head. Mine is dirrty too, so if you thought this was dirrty, wow!  
  
_starlett13_ Review 4-(Chapter 8)-Yeah it was slow but we knew where we wanted the story and we made it go. And the party was awesome, Ash and I would've went but we were stuck planning the thing and all. Lol.  
  
_bubblechic_ Review 3-(Chaper 3)-Yay! You love the story so much your a rereading it, thats great!  
  
_DarkRaven-04_ Review 2-(Chaper 9)-Lol, I'm sorry but we need drama and them coming will sooo bring drama!!!  
  
_bubblechic_ Review 4-(Chapter 9)-We are hurrying, you people demand to much out of us! Seriously!  
  
_ShylaMalfoy_ Review 1-(Chaper 9)-You love us? You really love us!? Yay! And we are hurrying!  
  
_rani singla_ Review 1-(Chapter 9)-Yes, we will cont. We are just being a little slow right now, sorry.  
  
_Trish_ Review 1-(Chaprer 8)-I knew I should've have told you about this, you don't understand our art of writing, just cause its nasty you hate it. Sniff.  
  
Well, that 30 total reviews on our 10 chapter story! I hope you enjoy us even though we take awhile to upload. Sorry!!!  
  
-ashandsteph 


	11. Draco's Date

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were fabulous!!!! Loved them!!! Thanks for being patient with us!!!! It's been homework and school crap up to wazoo!!!!! Well, it's mostly just going TO school, but we also haven't had that much time to update!!! Plz don't hate us!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No we don't own Harry Potter. If we did we'd be rich, rich, rich!Chapter 8: Draco's Date

* * *

(Author's Note)'thoughts' "talking" of coarse! :  
Draco and Hermione walked out of Hermione's house side by side.

* * *

"What are we going to do Draco?" asked a curious Hermione.  
  
"You'll see," was all he said. At this Hermione's stomach did a flip, and left a sort of pleasant feeling there.  
  
First thing they did was go to the beach. They saw some people from the club/party at Devon's and played some volleyball. It was boys against girls, and at first the boys were ahead by two points. All the guys had giant smirks on their faces, while someone said, "We're going to beat you into the sand ladies!"  
  
The girls said nothing and flaunted flirty smiles smiles. Draco served the ball, and Hermione did a bloody fantastic spike that gained the girls one point. Once again, Hermione did a another spike, and got another point. Draco looked Hermione dead in the eyes and said, "You're going down!"  
  
"Ohh…I think it is you who is going down!" she yelled back.  
  
The ball was served, and smashed side to side. Flora was in the front and missed the shot. Hermione made a dive for it, and slid on the sand a bit and just barely saved it. The other girls got it up and over, smashing it to the ground on the boy's side. With that the girls won the rigorous game.  
  
After the game Draco and Hermione had a discussion about how she knew so much about the game.  
  
"I'm a muggle born after remember."  
  
He grunts, "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
After that there was an akward silence for a few moments. Draco jumped up from his seat and said, "Any who…" Hermione looked at him as if to say, 'are-you-on-drugs?'  
  
"Lets go see a movie or play some kind of game," said Draco breaking the silence.  
  
"I have a better idea!" Hermione said excitedly, while getting up too.Finally they had reached their destination. Draco looked up at the sign that said 'Turtle Speedway' on it.

* * *

"What are we going to do here?" he asked.  
  
"Are we going to ride turtles?" he asked again.  
  
"No, were not going to ride turtles. We're going to go go-carting!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's go-carting?" Draco asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Go-carting is where you ride in small cars, and race everyone and try to win. It's so much fun!" explained Hermione. Draco was still clueless about the topic, but went along with it.  
  
Once they were both actually inside the building Hermione got them tickets, so they could use the go-carts. Hermione took a good fifteen minutes explaining to Draco how everything worked. Then, finally they were off! Draco was driving the go-cart and suddenly…WHAM! He got hit in the sides ahd was jerked to the side. Draco was about to yell at the person who crashed into him, but figured out it was Herminone smiling maliciously. After that she raced away, and Draco right behind her.  
  
Hermione and Draco get out of the go-carts laughing hysterically.  
  
"That was so much fun!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Still in a daze about the fun Draco said, "I got the need for speed!"  
  
"Draco," she said in a dull voice, "you watch too much T.V."  
  
He looks at her with an innocent look on his face, "So?"

* * *

"Harry and Ron are great," Hermione was saying, "they aren't always acting as smart as they can, or understanding as they can, but they are great."  
  
"They seem to keep you out of the loop sometimes," Draco stated as he sat on the beach and the waves tickled his toes.  
  
"Ron is a git, but Harry is absolutely adoring," she replied, "enough about me though. Why are you friends with those block heads Crabbe and Goyal?"  
  
"Was friends," Draco began, "after father was sent to Azkaban I began to realize I used them, as I did the rest of the school, to vent my anger towards my father. But after he was sent off, I realized I didn't need them. So slowly I stayed away. Said things like need space, blah, blah," Draco said as Hermione looked at him with great interest. He stopped, and then she smiled, he smiled back.  
  
Draco continued, "Mum went insane, obviously driving me mad! Anger was always running through my veins," he then heard Hermione say, "makes sense," and then he went on, "Then mum had a heart attack, and I felt alone for some time. Then I figured I was a free rich boy, so I dropped the losers and now Blaise in my friend. I stay at his house a lot. Sometimes being alone is awful."  
  
"Your story is so much better than mine," Hermione said in a dazed voice.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, "you didn't even tell me your story. It was more like you told me Potter and Weasley are great."  
  
"Well," and off she went telling Draco about how Harry, Ron, and how she met them in their first year on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Hermione jumped up, "Come on Draco! I have this great idea-"  
  
"Hold on missy, I will decide what we do."  
  
"Just come on Draco. Can't you trust me?"  
  
Draco sits there debating if he should trust her or not. Growing impatient, Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and pulls him to a store.  
  
"Shopping?" Draco grunted, "Your great idea is to shop?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Shut up! Just wait and see!" she replied in an angry voice.  
  
"Yes mother." She smiled with saticfaction.  
  
Ten or twenty minutes later, Hermione walked up to Draco, "Sit." Draco obeyed, and sat down on the bench.  
  
"Gimme your foot," he gives her his left foot and Hermione put on a roller blade. Then she did the right foot.  
  
"Tight enough?"  
  
"Err…it feels snug."  
  
"Perfect." Hermione stands up and pushed a helmet on his head, clicking together the buckle for him. She then puts on knee pads, elbow pads, and wrist pads.  
  
Draco looks at Hermione oddly, "What-"  
  
"Roller blading," Hermione said as she too put on her roller gear.  
  
"Very fun, you skate and the gear helps you so when you," she begins to cough, "fall."  
  
"What was that last part?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He glares for a moment, "Well if you say so."  
  
"I'll demonstrate for you, okay?" Draco smirks.  
  
Hermione dropped her smile instantly, "Not that way!"  
  
"Damnit."  
  
Hermione sort of smiled as her stomach flipped. She couldn't explain why, but when he said that she felt jittery. Slowly she began gliding her feet at a slow walking pace and then gradually faster. She stopped and showed Draco once more.  
  
The first time, you could see his eyes following her butt, and coming up he went back and forth from her to her butt. 'She is so damn hot!'  
  
"Now you try!"  
  
"No!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes." Hermione put out her arms as he hesitantly grabbed hers. The moment he stood up, he fell, luckly Hermione caught him.  
  
"You made it look so easy," complained Draco.  
  
"Sorry-"  
  
"Don't be, you're excellent at this, and shouldn't be sorry!" he interrupted her in aggravated tone. Hermione slightly smiled and her stomach gave a very small jump.  
  
"Lets try this again," she said.  
  
Draco sighed, "Now how do I start?"  
  
"Try walking." He stepped and fell.  
  
"No, Malfoy, you have to walk like you're gliding on air not stomping!"  
  
He tries getting up and falls again. He then looked up and saw Hermione's hand. "Thanks," he stood up, destined to impress the beautiful girl in front of him. He wanted to impress her so bad, and couldn't explain this feeling.  
  
"Earth to Draco!" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and began skating without thinking.  
  
"YOU DID IT DRACO!" Hermione screamed and Draco fell.  
  
"I did!" he was actually happy without being in a loud club.  
  
Hermione glided to him, and a small rock appeared out of nowhere and she tripped and fell on Draco. Her face was very close to his.  
  
Their faces got closer and closer.  
  
At this moment Draco thought, 'I feel as though I should kiss her. She makes me feel happy and something else I can't figure out.' Hermione on the other hand was thinking about if they were going to kiss, 'I could get my first real kiss! He could not do anything at all.' They were several inches away from each other.  
  
"Look Mommy," pointed a small boy licking an ice cream cone, "that girl is on top of that boy! And they are in roller blades!" The mother picked up her young boy and left.  
  
"I wanna go roller blading! It looks fun!" the boy said as he and his mother fled.  
  
Overhearing, Hermione quickly got up, her face very red.  
  
Draco got up and coughed, "So, lets try this again."  
  
"Err…right," she replied in an awkward way.  
  
Inside, her mind was saying, 'What just happened?' Draco was frantically avoiding her gaze. 'I'm such an idiot-oh that's a pretty flower-I shouldn't have-these flowers smell nice-tried kissing her-I think I should pick that flower and put it in Hermione's hair-she is so gorgeous-why am I thinking these thoughts?' he took a deep breath and finally looked into Hermione's eyes. She looked into his.  
  
Finally able to talk to each other now they took off down the beach road talking. Draco thought to himself, 'I should hold her hand and confess-'  
  
"AHHH!" the road began going downhill as he screamed. 'Perfect time to confess I'm scared of going down, and I need to hold her hand to feel safe,' he paused in thought, 'I'll sound bloody stupid.'  
  
Draco thought of what to do when Hermione smiles and said, "Why don't you take my hand and we can get down this hill together!" she cupped her hand into Draco's. 'Well that went well,' he smirked, 'I handled that well.'  
  
At the bottom of the hill  
  
"I can't believe this is going to be our last year at Hogwarts," cried Hermione.  
  
"And the best way to sum it up," Draco began, "would be to become Head Boy."  
  
She stopped dead causing her to lose her balance and fall on her butt; bringing Draco down with her.  
  
"I completely forgot about being Head Girl!"  
  
Hermione began having girlie thoughts again, 'We could be Head Boy and Girl together!'  
  
"Yes, Hermione, personally I think you deserve to be Head Girl."  
  
She grinned, "Thanks!"  
  
He stared at her hyper-self.  
  
She looked down, "I get these moments when I can be very hyper. Sorry."  
  
"It's fine."

* * *

"This is so unfair," Draco complained.  
  
"No, it's not. It's going to be fun," said Hermione.  
  
"All day you've been picking what we do, and I was the one who had all of today planned. It's my turn to teach you how to do something fun," Draco said without listening to what Hermione had to say and pulled her away.  
  
"Golfing?" asked Hermione in a dull, bored tone.  
  
"Technically, it's not golfing, because when you golf you're in wide open fields. Whereas, this is put-putting where you have small obstacle courses," Draco explained. (A/N: we know this is lame, but it's the only thing we could think of)  
  
"C'mon! I'll show you. It's fun!" he said pulling her away again.  
  
Soon they both had golf clubs and golf balls. Draco had gotten the obvious color he would get, which was green, and Hermione had gotten red. Draco led the way to the first hole with Hermione trailing behind.  
  
"Hole Number One!" he proudly said.  
  
"You can go first, Malfoy," she said.  
  
"If that's what you want," Draco went up to the darker green square patch, and set the ball down; getting into his normal golfing position. Whatever it looked like, it seemed normal to Hermione. He smacked the ball semi-hard, and with luck made a hole-in-one.  
  
Hermione tried to be happy but it was very hard. She approached the area where Draco had been, and set down her ball. She pulled up her club and went to swing it when- "Wait!" Draco yelled.  
  
She tried putting her club down, but he was holding it.  
  
"Nothing will happen if you whack it like that!"  
  
"Here, let me show you," he continued, walking near Hermione.  
  
Draco stood behind her and put his hands on top of hers, and guided her to the correct positioning. He moved closer so he could talk in her ear, "I direct you the first time and you try the second time."  
  
She only nodded.  
  
Slowly, Draco brought up her club and smacked the ball; she then got a hole-in-one. A huge grin was on Hermione's face.  
  
"You try it yourself on the next hole," Draco was saying as he wrote the score down on a piece of paper.  
  
He followed her and quickly received another hole-in-one. This time Hermione gave a jump and clapped her hands, "Yay for you!"  
  
Hermione set her ball down and tried as hard as possible to hit the ball correctly.  
  
She swung.  
  
She heard a yell and a splash, "AHHH!"  
  
"Omigosh!" shrieked Hermione, "Did I do that?" she finished with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh no, I love sitting in water holes with large bumps on my head," he replied with sarcasm dripping off every word.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she put out her hand to help him up.  
  
"Naw, it's okay."  
  
"If you say so," Hermione positioned herself once more, and feeling sorry for hitting Draco, she doesn't pay attention and gets another hole-in-one.  
  
"You're better at this than I thought," he commented.  
  
-15th hole-  
  
Now on the fifth-teenth hole, Hermione is up. She hits the ball; slowly now going faster downhill the ball splashes into the water.  
  
"Oops!" she laughed. "I'll get that."  
  
She got on her hands and knees. She reached as far as she could, "Malfoy, take my hand so I can reach this ball," which was floating somewhat away.  
  
Draco took her hand and Hermione reached much, much further than before.  
  
"Herm-" he tried to say, but it was too late.  
  
He and Hermione were in the water completely soaked. Draco was on top of Hermione and somehow his right arm was wrapped around her wet waist, and his free arm pressed to the bottom of the muddy water hole.  
  
Hermione was leaning back, her arms also on the muddy ground. Her face was sparkling with water dripping down it, and her clothes were completely wet too!  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was even more drenched, this being the second time he had fallen into the water holes that day.  
  
He looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She looked even more beautiful when she did have water on her face.  
  
Slowly once again, Draco and Hermione's faces came closer. Draco was pulling her closer to his body, very slowly, by the arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
Their lips finally locked and Hermione's stomach did a triple three-sixty! Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest!  
  
Draco, being the spontaneous guy he is, deepened the kiss.  
  
"Hello!" yelled a group of people.  
  
The love birds let go of the first kiss and quickly got out of the water. They looked at each other and Draco said, "Lets end this game and go get changed."  
  
Quietly Hermione nodded.  
  
-Later-  
  
"Well, this is my room," said Draco pushing a key into the door. Draco walked in with Hermione following hesitantly.  
  
Hermione took a seat on his couch.  
  
"May I?" she indicated to the T.V.  
  
Draco looked at her then the T.V., "Certainly."  
  
She flipped the tv on to MTV, to her luck music videos were on. While Draco was in his room, she got up and started to dance to a few songs that were playing.  
  
At least an hour or so went by, and Hermione began to grow tired of dancing, but then her favorite song came on.  
  
_I don't understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to_

_What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And it's better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn_

_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time comin  
But we done been fell apart_

_Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best to go out separate ways _

_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpi' like it used to  
Even though it might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn _

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her with someone else  
But you that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn _

_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feelin ain't the same by myself  
Callin' her your name_

_Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel all my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake_

_Now it's too late  
I know she ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna fo  
Without my booo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
Imma be burin' till you return (let it burn)_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpi' like it used to  
Even though it might ruin you  
Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gon'learn)  
Let it burn (gotta let it burn)  
Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

_I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna breakdown and cry (oooh)  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna breakdown and cry (yeah)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh  
Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh_

_So many days, so many hours  
I'm still burnin' till you return_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpi' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn _

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

Hermione had developed a strong voice. Not the best, but worth listening to, and she sang along. Loving this song.  
  
Draco came out, "Cold?"  
  
Hermione turned, "Oh Draco-no-well, yes. Can we get to my house?"  
  
"Certainly," Draco said again.  
  
For some reason or another her heart did a one-eighty. The word 'certainly' coming from Draco made her feel giggly.  
  
In a slightly awkward voice Hermione looked at Draco, "Could you stand outside?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
While she was getting dressed Draco thought to himself, 'Wow, we actually kissed. It was nice. She makes me feel…I don't know, great! But damn those muggles ruined it!'  
  
Hermione zipped together her dress and thought, 'I have never felt this way. What's going on with me? Should I be feeling this way? Is this feeling a good thing? Oh, well! No time to dawdle!' she smiled and walked out of her room to meet Draco's eyes, "This is your fun filled day, where to next?"  
  
"You look great," he replied.  
  
"Thanks, so where to?'  
  
"Ah. Yes, I was thinking," he paused, "I might seem very stupid, but it is a sunset."  
  
"A sunset would be very nice."  
  
From watching too much television Draco put out his arm, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his like in all those fancy ball movies.

* * *

Draco and Hermione arrived at the beach right before the sun had begun to set. The colors began colliding into each other, "It's so beautiful," gasped Hermione.  
  
"It's alright," shrugged Draco feeling bored at the fact that he wanted to come and watch this.  
  
"Granger," he began (he keeps going back and forth from Hermione to Granger, not exactly sure to call her in their odd relationship), "I was thinking we could go to the movies after this."  
  
"Wow, a volleyball game, go-carting, roller blading, put-putting, a sunset and a movie!?" she was in a bit of a shock, "You sure know how to spoil a girl."  
  
"Especially when it's a girl like you."  
  
Hermione blushed bright red.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot we have a reservation at this fancy restaurant."  
  
"You're too much, Malfoy."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Draco. Call me Draco, I prefer it over Malfoy."  
  
"Alright…Draco."  
  
Draco's hand took a hold of Hermione's, and he then began running, "We'll be late for the movie if we don't hurry."  
  
They finally arrived at the movie theater ten minutes later, "So what would you like to see Hermione?"  
  
"Lets see a scary movie," she smiled a little. "They are the best."  
  
Draco scanned through the movie listing, and looked at Hermione again. "I'm not exactly used to movie stuff such as this. Muggle Studies doesn't always go through all the fine details."  
  
Hermione glanced up, "Hmmm," she drummed her fingers on the side of her cheek, "How about Doom, Death, Flesh?"  
  
"Two for Doom, Death, Flesh please."  
  
Two tickets came out of a slit on the desk and Draco ripped them off.  
  
"I'm starving! Can we please get popcorn, even though afterwards we are going to that restaurant? I'll pay."  
  
"Seems fine. You seem to go through food fast-"  
  
"I burn energy quickly," Hermione said to defend herself. She ordered some popcorn, and popped a piece in her mouth when she got it, "Mmm."  
  
She then tossed one at Draco; it hit him in the ear. Quickly he turned his head and saw another piece of popcorn being thrown at him. He caught it in his mouth, "Mmm."  
  
Hermione laughed and soon Draco began laughing as well. They walked into the theater and took their seats.  
  
-In the theater-  
  
"When's this movie going to start?" complained Draco.  
  
"Soon."  
  
One minute later.  
  
"When's this movie going to start?" complained Draco.  
  
"Soon."  
  
Two minutes later.  
  
"When's this movie going to start?" complained Draco.  
  
"Soon."  
  
Three minutes later.  
  
"When's this movie going to start?" complained Draco.  
  
"Soon Draco."  
  
Four minutes later.  
  
"When's this movie going to start?"  
  
"Soon Draco."  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"When's this movie going-"  
  
"SHUT UP DRACO!"  
  
Hermione began rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache.  
  
He then took a popcorn piece and tossed it at a boy in front of them, and quickly looked at Hermione with lovey-dovey eyes. She looks too(seeing what he had done).  
  
The guy looked at Draco, he had a confused look on his face. Then he turned back around. Hermione watches Draco take another popcorn piece and throw it.  
  
Then he looked at Hermione as she looked at him, this time he put his hand on her cheek.  
  
The boy turned around, still confused.  
  
As the boy turned to face the movie screen, Draco took another piece of popcorn and threw it at the boy.  
  
Quickly turning to Hermione moving his hand from her cheek to her chin, moving towards her to lightly touch her lips.  
  
From the corner of Draco's eye, he saw the boy turn around for a third time. The boy faced the screen looking annoyed.  
  
Draco once again threw popcorn at him. He quickly tuned around, "Will you stop-"  
  
"Shhh!" the movie was starting.  
  
The room became dark, and Hermione was trying her hardest to contain her laughter.  
  
She quickly stopped, thinking of the sweet kiss she received from Draco.  
  
Halfway into the movie, the pop out scary stuff was starting show. At the moment a green slimy monster jumped out at the girl, the girl screams a horrific scream. Hermione gasps, and took a hold of Draco's hand out of pure fright.  
  
He grinned to himself loving the touch of her smooth skin.  
  
He then noticed her hand was dreadfully cold. He then noticed her dress was not covering her arms very well. Even in the dark he could see the goose bumps on her. Draco took off his sports jacket and put it around Hermione.  
  
She wrapped it around her tightly smiling slightly, and continued to watch the movie.  
  
Soon enough Hermione and Draco walked out of the movie theater.  
  
"That was a good movie, and thanks for providing the entertainment," she blurted out.  
  
"Only because you provided the food."  
  
"Can we please go eat?"  
  
"I know you said you burn through energy, but with all that popcorn?"  
  
"First of all, you were throwing about one fourth of it. Then with what was left, you dropped about half of it on the floor. So I ate less than one fourth of it," she replied in an as-a-matter-of-factly way.  
  
"Oh yeah, lets eat then!"  
  
-At the restaurant-  
  
"Wait let me get that for you," Draco pulled out Hermione's chair, as she took her seat.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Draco took his seat while he said, "You're welcome."  
  
They picked up their menus.  
  
"It's in French," sighed Hermione, "how about we just get the special of the day."  
  
Draco nodded not being a French man himself.  
  
The waiter arrived and Draco took the lead, "We'll have the very best of your food."  
  
The waiter nodded and took the menus, "Your salty snails appetizer will be here momentarily."  
  
He left the non-French teenagers staring at each other with "uh-oh" looks on their faces.  
  
"I don't like snail," Hermione said shyly.  
  
"Nor do I," grunted Draco. "Lets ditch this place.  
  
"We can't do that!"  
  
"Why not? We'll leave a tip anyways," he set ten bucks on the table.  
  
He stood up and walked to the beautiful brunette, "Shall we madam?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and took his extended hand, "Don't try so hard."  
  
"I'm not trying."  
  
Hermione took a huge bite of a steamy, cheesy, pepperoni pizza, "Mmm!"  
  
Draco stared at his piece, "I've never had this-"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Yes, I've never had this pizza before."  
  
"Just try it. Pizza is delicious!" persisted Hermione.  
  
Slowly he ate the pizza, Draco's eyes became huge, "this is-is absolutely the tastiest!"  
  
"Is tastiest a word?"  
  
"It is now," he mumbled stuffing another piece of pizza in his mouth.  
  
Hermione was only halfway through her first as she giggled at Draco, "Don't make yourself sick."  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
Hermione handed Draco back his jacket, "Thank you, I had a really fun day."  
  
He took his jacket slowly and put it on.  
  
"Hermione," he began then stopped, "Hermione," Draco stood there not sure how to say this.  
  
Not knowing how to tell Hermione, he stepped forward kissed her lightly, his hand on her chin like before.  
  
He let go, but just enough so their lips weren't touching. He opened his eyes, while Hermione's were closed still and whispered, "I like you. I like you a lot."  
  
Draco turned around and left.  
  
Steadily Hermione opened her eyes, wanting to yell for him to wait, but he was for gone.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! We are sooooo sorry it took so long to update!!! This chapter is really long as you can see, and just took forever to type!! Don't hate us!! We hoped you enjoyed this chappie and don't forget R&R!!!


	12. The Incident

A/N: Hey!! We can't tell you how much your reviews mean to us!! Well, at least not in words anyway, but any way thank you!! You guys have been so patient with us and we thank you!!! Well the last chapter was long and we hoped you enjoyed, so here's the next one!!! Oh, and there are going to be a few changes. Nothing in the story but how the story is typed. It's only happening because; well we're just lazy. BEWARE!!! R&R plz!  
Okay on with the story!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 9: The Incident  
  
(Author's Note)'thoughts' "talking" duh!! :  
For the next several weeks Hermione avoids Draco. Mainly she swam in her own pool and went to a different area of the beach. She wanted to see Draco and tell him that she liked him so much, but she just couldn't stand it. Wait, when did this happen.

* * *

That night Hermione could not stand being at home any longer. The night club was awaiting her arrival.  
  
The night came and she dressed in a turquoise blue tight skirt that flared at the end a few inches above her knee. She was wearing a lime green tank top, with matching Hawaiian flip-flops. (A/N: stargirl here, just so you know I didn't think of that outfit. All color crispy. Yell at her, not me!)  
  
"Heading out mum!" she yelled as she ran downstairs.  
  
"See you later."  
  
Hermione was quickly welcomed into the club, still having her name on the exclusive list.  
  
She headed straight for the bar, and without thinking she bought a shot of tequila. Lifting the glass to her lips she began thinking to herself, 'Why did I just order tequila? It's not my drink, it's Draco's drink-'then something seemed to be talking to her. It sounded like Draco. Hermione looked around, there was nobody, yet she heard him saying, "It is our drink."  
  
She shook her head hard, and dashed to the area where the bathrooms were. It seemed to be a lot quieter than near the dance floor.  
  
Hermione hiccupped a cry.  
  
Just then a guy walked out of the men's room he looked extremely drunk.  
  
He noticed her, "Hey baby, don't cry. I'm here now," he tried wrapping his arms around her, but Hermione was smart and pushed him off.  
  
He tried after her again; she didn't know what to do. Her thoughts left the drunk and only thought about Draco.  
  
The guy smiled a hideous smile. He pushed Hermione into the wall, gripped onto her left wrist and placed it above her head; her other hand seemed to clasp itself to the wall like a magnate. His body pressed against hers, his free hand tightly around her neck making her cough.  
  
Slowly the drunk went straight for her trembling lips and slipped in his tongue with more force. The hand around her neck slowly traveled down her neck onto her shoulder. The tank top strap slid off her shoulder and onto her arm. Hermione's cleavage seemed to show even more than before. The drunk let go of the kiss and grinned at her. His hand that was going down her arm was strolling down her hip and down her bare leg, where her skirt ended. The hand went as for down as possible, then started up again; up her skirt and to her inner thigh.  
  
Hermione got the courage at this moment to run. She shoved him off her and run as fast as she ever had before. She was a mile from the club by now. She stopped for air quickly. She stood there for a few seconds and started running through the pouring rain, until she was standing in front of a hotel.  
  
Tears rolling down her cheeks Hermione debated with herself if she should knock on the door.  
  
Now taking deep quick breaths, she stretched her arm out to knock. Just then, the door opened and there stood Draco.  
  
"Hermione?" he answered with surprise and worry.  
  
All she could do was cry still drenched from the rain. She moved closer to him, and he let open his arms as she fell into his extended arms. She cried harder into his shoulder, and all Draco thought would be good to do was to wrap his arms tightly around her.  
  
"Come in, and if you want you can tell me what happened," he kissed her forehead as if they were a couple.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Draco directed her into his room, and set her on the couch.  
  
"Lets get you some dry clothes. You don't mind wearing something of mine?"  
  
She shook her head saying with her shake it was alright.  
  
He went to the mini kitchen, and started to make hot chocolate (he found it at the mini mart down the street). After he set it up he went to a smaller room, and came out with a bunch of clothes, which he thought Hermione would like.  
  
"You can wear something in this pile," he indicated to the pile of the clothes and he then turned around.  
  
Hermione looked at the pile picked out a few things, quickly yet slowly putting them on.  
  
A few minutes later, "I'm done."  
  
Draco turned around to see her wearing a pair of his silky silver boxers, and a green t-shirt that went a little passed her hips.  
  
Hermione's hair was still drenched and sticking to her face. When he looked at her face he saw all her make up had smeared, especially her mascara.  
  
'She is so damn beautiful in my clothes and with smeared make up.'  
  
Draco sat by Hermione, "Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
She stutters still crying, "I tried avoiding. I began to not be able to stand it, so I decided to go to that club," she started.  
  
Draco nodded, wondering exactly why she was avoiding him, but he wasn't going to press the matter right now.  
  
"Then I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was basically just thinking about how perfect you have been, when this guy came."  
  
Draco slightly glared, he didn't like where this was going. 'Making my girl cry…okay so she isn't my girl…yet'  
  
"He cornered me, and was sexually abusing me. He even left these marks," Hermione removed her hand from her neck, which she had around her neck since she arrived.  
  
Where the drunken guy tried to choke her, hand marks were left extremely red.  
  
"Where is he?" Draco jumped up.  
  
Hermione looked up at him as if he were insane.  
  
"No one hurts my girl and gets away with it!" he yelled, not noticing he had just said that. He was completely caught up in his anger.  
  
Her eyes were wide.  
  
"You called me your girl."  
  
"I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I like the sound of that," she said shyly with a slight blush creeping on her face.  
  
"What?" he bellowed.  
  
"I said, 'I like the sound of that'," she repeated even more red.  
  
"See, I too like you, and would love to be your girl." Draco was taken aback.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
She couldn't believe she was saying this. It wasn't her it was someone else. For some reason it came to her so easily. As if it was meant to happen.  
  
Draco took a step, wanting to kiss her, but instead he said, "Like I said, no one hurts my girl and gets away with it!" he extended his arm. "Now, come here and let me give you a kiss."  
  
He just couldn't resist.  
  
As Hermione put her hand into his palm, he pulled her up and into her arms kissing her ever so passionately.  
  
Hermione was asleep on Draco's couch, when he began to leave to hunt down this guy.  
  
Draco was searching the club for a while, when he finally saw a guy who matched the description of the drunk perfectly at the bar.  
  
"Hey, hitting on other guys' girls sure makes you thirsty, doesn't it?"  
  
The guy nodded.  
  
"Let me buy you a drink."  
  
Draco gave the waiter a nod for a shot.  
  
The man took it and said, "Too the hot brunette. She was so easy!" he drunk the shot easily.  
  
Draco couldn't hold in his anger any longer than he already had.  
  
Draco stood up, "That was my girl!"  
  
He punched the guy in the face. The man fell to the floor, hard.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's another chap!! Did you like?? Huh? Huh? Aww…c'mon TELL US ALREADY!!! Sorry, we know this chap was rather short, but don't worry there's more to come ahead!! R&R plz!!!  
  
Next chapter:  
Chapter 10  
  
Small sleepovers, other crew visits Herm, going home, and a lot of tension!! _


End file.
